


Среди звёзд

by Kattank123



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunting, Feeding, First Words, Gen, parenting, space infant development, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattank123/pseuds/Kattank123
Summary: Хоть он и не до конца отдавал себе отчёт в этой грандиозной и пугающей мысли, в мире не было того, чем бы он не смог пожертвовать ради спокойствия и счастья малыша.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Kudos: 2





	Среди звёзд

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/gifts).
  * A translation of [Out Among the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472401) by [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/pseuds/seascribble). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9093611)

Дин привык чем-то жертвовать. Его жизнь была полна жертв ещё до того, как он присягнул Кредо, и каждый день после. Таков Путь, и Дин никогда о нём не жалел. Ради ребёнка он жертвовал средствами к существованию. Репутацией. Значительным количеством сна. Хоть он и не до конца отдавал себе отчёт в этой грандиозной и пугающей мысли, в мире не было того, чем бы он не смог пожертвовать ради спокойствия и счастья малыша.

Этим по большей части можно было объяснить то, как он оказался по колено в бантовом дерьме в этом промозглом, богом забытом болоте, исполняя прихоти местного деспота-однодневки, которому повсюду мерещились убийцы. «Лезвию бритвы» требовалось топливо, запасам еды – пополнение, а ребёнку – всё возрастающее количество жизненно необходимых вещей. 

Размышляя о нуждах ребёнка, Дин смутно вспоминал небольшую комнату, которую он называл своей, в том доме, где он родился, глиняные стены с цветным гобеленом, подвешенным над узкой кроватью. Более отчётливо он мог припомнить казармы, которые он делил с другими найдёнышами, ряды передвижных кроватей, стены, украшенные детскими рисунками, изображающими великие битвы, игрушки, оружие и броню, припрятанные в специально отведённых местах. И там и там он чувствовал себя под защитой, окружённым заботой, он был дома. Дин хотел сделать всё, что было в его силах, чтобы ребёнок чувствовал себя так же.

Даже если для этого приходилось пробираться сквозь бантово дерьмо в поисках убийцы, которого, быть может, и не было вовсе, по заказу человека, который, быть может, заслуживал быть убитым. Ему обещали хорошую плату, и только это имело значение. Дин думал о ребёнке, который ждал его на «Лезвии» в маленькой потайной каюте, занятый едой и игрушками до прихода отца. Ему нужны были деньги для малыша.

Таковы были мысли, удерживающие его на этом задании, к тому же он осознавал, что там, где он его получил, ещё больше дерьма и что угроза убийства была совершенно реальной и в высшей степени заслуженной. Но в обязанности Дина не входило вершить справедливость ни в этом парсеке, ни в каком-либо другом. Его забота – получить оплату и уйти восвояси. На него рассчитывал найдёныш.

Дин уже много лет имел дело с убийцами; эта же едва ли заслуживала такое название, хоть она и умела кое-как обращаться с оружием. Она ударила Дина сзади по колену и свалила в грязь пинком под зад, вынудив его использовать гарпун, чтобы сбить её с ног. Грязь сковывала движения обоих, но у Дина было достаточно преимущества, чтобы скрутить её, запрокинув её голову назад, не давая ей захлебнуться в навозе, и приставить вибронож к горлу.

– Я свяжу тебя, – сказал он. – И если ты не будешь сопротивляться, мы оба сможем помыться, прежде чем я тебя сдам. – Не было и речи о том, чтобы воспользоваться уборной в особняке клиента, но он приметил относительно чистый ручей в паре кликов отсюда. Этого хватит.

Горе-убийца лишь сверлила его глазами. Она держалась достойно, и поэтому он позволил ей это.

Окунуть её в ручей, чтобы смыть большую часть грязи, а потом проделать это же самому было делом нехитрым. Он спешил, чтобы уложиться в сроки, гораздо более важные, чем рабочий график.

Когда заказ был доставлен, неприязнь Дина к клиенту выросла в разы.

– Да она совсем жеребёнок, – усмехнулся тот. Уши такваашской убийцы встали торчком над головой от такого оскорбления. – Она не стоит пяти тысяч кредитов.

– У нас был уговор, – сказал Дин. Нет, он не будет доставать бластер. Не сейчас.

– Мы договаривались о поимке беспощадного убийцы, – ответил клиент, – а не ребёнка с дубинкой.

Дин пожал плечами и потянулся к замку наручников.

– Раз так, думаю, мы можем проверить, насколько она беспощадна.

– Нет! Нет, твоя взяла, мандалорец. Пять тысяч, но учти, что это грабёж средь бела дня.

Даже если он и хотел что-то добавить, Дин этого не услышал: он уже покинул особняк и стремительно шагал в город, к магазинам. Времени оставалось мало.

Продавщица уже закрывала свою лавку, когда Дин промчался вниз по улице, но она остановилась, стоило ему встряхнуть перед ней кошельком, полным кредитов. Ему много чего надо было успеть, но это дело было самым важным. Слишком важным, чтобы тратить время на торги: Дин без колебаний заплатил предъявленную цену и сунул свёрток под мышку, убегая в направлении «Лезвия бритвы».

Планета почти завершила полный оборот к тому времени, как он наконец вернулся. Он почувствовал, что что-то не так, едва открылся люк. Из каюты, где он оставил ребёнка, доносились слабые всхлипывания, и сердце Дина сжалось от мысли о том, как долго малыш плакал из-за него. Он лишь на секунду задержался, чтобы запечатать люк и не пустить внутрь холодный ночной воздух, прежде чем бросился в каюту.

Он заметил, что верхние ящики, где хранились детские плазма-краски, были открыты и на стенах, полу и кровати виднелись цветные пятна, но это не имело никакого значения. Испачканный в краске малыш, моргающий большими глазами, полными слёз, – вот что было действительно важно.

– Прости, ad’ika, – сказал Дин, садясь на колени и прижимая ребёнка к груди. – Меня не было слишком долго, да? Пропустил и ужин, и отход ко сну. – Малыш засопел и вцепился в его палец обеими ручками. Дин снял перчатку, чтобы заключить в свою ладонь крошечные острые коготки малютки.

– Бу-у-у, – сказал ребёнок, и Дин многозначительно кивнул.

– Я знаю. Я исправлюсь, обещаю, – он осторожно дотронулся изгибом шлема до лба ребёнка и был вознаграждён довольным бормотанием. Прощён. – Поедим и в кровать. Звучит неплохо, правда?

Разогревать ужин пришлось одной рукой, потому что малыш начинал кричать и цепляться коготками за руку Дина каждый раз, когда он хотел поставить его на землю. Когда-то, быть может, Дина это и раздражало, но не сегодня. Он устроился на полу, посадив ребёнка на колени, и начал аккуратно кормить его с ложечки чуть остывшими кусочками консервированного мяса и овощей.

В последнее время малыш начал проявлять живой интерес к ложке, не сколько желая есть самостоятельно, сколько хватая её и пытаясь снять с Дина шлем, чтобы покормить его, или стуча ей по его нагруднику. Дин позволил ему это, приподняв шлем до уровня лба, чтобы ребёнок мог поднести ложку прямо к его рту, и изобразил невероятное удовольствие, прежде чем забрать ложку. Ребёнок возмущённо пискнул, но сразу же успокоился, принимая из рук Дина очередную порцию овощей. 

К тому времени, как тарелка опустела, веки малыша потяжелели. Дин решил, что ничего страшного не произойдёт, если купание подождёт до завтра. Он вытер ребёнку рот, полный маленьких острых зубов, и завернул его в одеяло.

– Принёс тебе кое-что из города, – мягко сказал он, сажая ребёнка в каюту, в его маленькую самодельную колыбель. Уже полусонный малыш моргал и причмокивал губами, пока Дин разрывал бумажный свёрток, оставленный им у входного люка. – Смотри, – он вытащил маленький серебристый голо-проектор, включил его, и в тот же миг под потолком каюты замерцали звёзды. – Что тут у нас, ad'ika?

Малыш медленно открыл глаза и восторженно загукал.

– Дя! – он потянулся крошечной ручкой вверх, к медленно вращающейся голограмме. – Дя!

– Верно. Звезда. Эти звёзды будут здесь для тебя, пока ты спишь.

– Дя, – сказал счастливый малыш и свернулся калачиком под одеялом.

Дин сел у колыбели и наблюдал, как малыш смотрит на звёзды, медленно погружаясь в сон.


End file.
